No Maid Of Honor
by MrsMorgan331
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth are about to get married, but Elizabeth has a problem that only Jason can make her feel better about. They get married and write their own voes. Very romantic, so read and Enjoy! Reviews please!
1. Comfort

One Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or General Hospital. This is just a fanfic used to entertain. Enjoy.

Elizabeth sat in front of the mirror, in her beautiful wedding dress. Ready to marry the man of her dreams, the love of her life, her everything. Jason Morgan was all of that, he was the love of her life, and she couldn't be more happier that he was finally going to become her husband.

All day Elizabeth had a cloud over her, she was sad. She couldn't help but think of how her best friend Emily should be there. That was her best friend, and Jason's only sister. She meant the world to both of them, and Elizabeth was overcome with sadness that she was not there to share this day with the both of them. She would of finally been "real" sisters with Emily, and that was something that Emily and Elizabeth thought about when they were kids.

Elizabeth arrived at Jason's dressing room, where he was getting ready to marry the love of his life, his soul, his whole heart, his angel. She knocked.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? Are you having second thoughts?" Jason asked, worried to hear the answer.

"No never! You know that, it's not you. It's just, I can't believe that Emily isn't hear Jason. She should be here. I want her here. She was my best friend, and your sister, and it's not fair that she was killed. That night, was, oh my god, one of the worst nights of my life. I can't even describe it, but you know what it felt like. Losing my best friend..." Elizabeth was crying harder and harder and their was only one thing that Jason knew to do. He held her tight, and told her that this was their special day, and that everything would be okay. And to be honest, it was exactly what Elizabeth wanted and needed.

After she settled down a little bit she let out of Jason's hold.

"I'm sorry i came here all worked up over this. This is supposed to be our wedding day and here I am coming to you crying histarically."

"Hey hey hey, don't appologize. I understand where your coming from. I was thinking about Emily a lot today as well. And it definetly doesn't get easier."

"Jason, I love you. With all my heart, and I can't believe we are finally going to get married."

"Elizabeth, I just wanna thank you for being with me, and for everything. I love you with all of my heart, and you are the woman I want to be with now and forever. And that was part of my vows, so pretend that you didn't hear that."

Jason and Elizabeth both laughed, they had decided to write their own vows because they wanted to tell eachother and everyone else how they felt about eachother. People in Port Charles still hadn't really lightened up to the idea that Jasona and Liz were in love, so in their own way, they were going to tell them.

"Okay, I better go. Robin still has to finish my make up and put hairspray in."

"You look beautiful, and remember I love you allways."


	2. The Wedding

God did she look beautiful.

"Do you Jason, take thee Elizabeth, to be your lowfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Elizabeth, take thee Jason, to be your lowfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And now for your personal vows, Jason you may go first"

"Elizabeth, you are my entire world. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You opened my eyes to how life should be. How you should be loved, how you should love, and how important it is to make sure that you are with the ones you love wall you can be. I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. You have loved me and stuck by me when no one else would. These past eight years that we have known each other were the best years of my life. I have never felt so loved and cared for then I am when I'm with you. You have truly helped me through my life and after my accident, you helped me the most. I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I will love you, care for you, and support you for the rest our lives. I love you so much, and I want you to always remember that. And I know I tell you everyday more than once a day, but I do love you, so much, more than anyone. Your my girl, remember that always. I would do anything for you, and no one is ever going to come between us." Jason had tears in his eyes, which Elizabeth could see, she too was crying, harder than Jason though. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She told him she loved him, and that that was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever said to her.

"Elizabeth, it is your turn."

"Jason, you are the most important person in my life. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I remember the first time we met. We were at Jake's and I was going through a hard time and you helped me through it. That was eight years ago, and look where we are now. These past years have been the best. These last eight years have had some ruff spots that I don't think I would have gotten through without your love and support. Though we haven't been together the whole eight years we have known each other I have always known your love was with me always. I love how you listen, and just listen and you never judge, and when I have my crazy ideas you tone them down and make sure that whatever I am doing I'm always safe. I love how you hold me when I'm upset and all my problems just fade away, and most of all I love how no matter where I am, and no matter where you are, I can still feel the love between us. And somehow your still there. Jason Morgan, you have made all of my dreams come true, and I love you so much, so much I can't even say. Thank you for making my dreams come true. I promise that I will love you, listen to you, and care for you, for the rest of our lives. You are my everything, and I don't know what I would do without you. We are going to be together forever, and nothing is going to change that." Elizabeth was crying, and everyone in the audience was in aww at the love that Jason and Elizabeth had for each other.

"By the power vested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Jason."

Jason and Elizabeth kissed, and they were now married. They couldn't believe it.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan"

"I love you Mrs. Morgan"

"I love you too Mr. Morgan."

They were married. And they both could not be more happier.


End file.
